Drabbles PoT
by Inconnue-du-samedi-soir
Summary: Drabbles stupides écrits après la découverte du PoT Crack Pairing Generator... Certains très bons, d'autres très mauvais, mais je poste tout, bonne lecture ! Note : yaoi, yuri, hétéro
1. Chapter 1

Thème : Elevator  
Mots : 71

"To.. Tomo-chan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !  
- Reste tranquille Sakuno, c'est ce que font les gens dans tous les bons doujinshis yaoi...  
- Mais on est des FILLES !  
- C'est pas grave, tu es très mignonne quand même !  
- ... Tu es certaine qu'on nous trouvera pas ?  
- Ca prend toujours des heures pour remettre un ascenseur en marche ! Alors détends-toi, et laisse-toi faire..."


	2. Chapter 2

Thème : Nightclub  
Mots : 104

Tomoka était furieuse. A elle qui était jeune et jolie, on lui refusait l'entrée du nightclub parce qu'elle était seule ? Non mais, on va en boîte pour trouver quelqu'un, pas avec quelqu'un.  
Cependant, ses arguments étaient tous refusés, et elle allait rester plantée là lorsqu'elle avisa un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.  
"Hey toi !  
- Pardon ?  
- Viens là !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu t'appelles comment ?  
- Kisarazu Ryô, pourquoi ?"  
Sans répondre, elle s'accrocha à son bras et le traîna jusqu'au nightclub, où bien qu'elle reçut quelques coups d'oeil perplexes, on la laissa entrer.


	3. Chapter 3

Thème : Raining cats and dogs  
Mots : 141

Yôhei courait sous la pluie battante. Il pleuvait des cordes depuis ce matin, et évidemment, son frère était parti avant lui avec le parapluie ! Des fois il aurait aimé pouvoir l'étrangler à distance.  
Il repéra soudain un arrêt de bus sous lequel il alla s'abriter.  
Une autre personne s'y trouvait déjà.  
Un bonze.  
Bon, au moins, il serait tranquille.  
"Dis-moi ma petite, tu as quel âge ?  
- ôO Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Tu as l'air un peu jeune pour te promener toute seule comme ça..."  
Yôhei avisa d'un sale oeil le bonze qui s'avançait vers lui.  
"Merci, mais je m'en sors très bien...  
- Tu es sûre ? Une jolie fille comme toi devrait faire attention..."  
Il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'en dire plus, Yôhei lui balançant un formidable coup de raquette dans la figure.  
"BONZE PERVERS !"


	4. Chapter 4

Thème : Heat  
Mots : 148

Mizuki avait toujours détesté la chaleur. C'était horriblement mauvais pour ses cheveux, qui avaient alors tendance à devenir secs et cassants, et à être récalcitrants au fer à friser >  
Aussi essayait-il de se persuader qu'il était là pour le bien de son équipe, qu'il recruterait ce joueur de Rokkaku et qu'il pourrait rentrer à Tôkyô sans problèmes...  
"Hey, t'es qui toi ?"  
Il se retourna vivement. Il pensait être seul sur la plage.  
"Je ne me présente pas aux inconnus.  
- C'est toi l'inconnu, je t'ai jamais vu ici. Je l'aurais remarqué...  
- Pardon ?  
- T'es plutôt mignon en fait, tu viens d'où ?"  
Mizuki leva un sourcil, et un rictus se forma au coin de sa bouche. D'accord, si c'était pour ça, il n'aurait aucun problème à s'entendre avec l'autre garçon...  
Il n'apprit que plus tard qu'il s'appelait Kurobane Harukaze.  
Quel nom à coucher dehors...


	5. Chapter 5

Thème : Demented seme  
Mots : 197

Jackal soupira une fois de plus, désespéré d'être le seul hétéro de son équipe. Parce que Sanada passait son temps avec Yukimura, Niou et Yagyuu disparaissaient toujours ensembles, Renji était tout le temps chez son ami d'enfance de Seigaku et Marui avec son admirateur de Hyôtei. Et c'était donc toujours sur LUI que tombait la tâche difficile de babysitter Akaya. Et il avait encore disparu.  
"Je suis maudit.  
- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"  
Il échappa de justesse à une femme arrivant sur lui en courant.  
"Euh, mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Aoi ! Tu es très mignon tu sais ?"  
Sans prévenir, elle le serra tout contre sa poitrine.  
"Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ? Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'une femme mûre peut t'apprendre..."  
Non. Jackal était fort. Il résista au clin d'oeil. Aux mains baladeuses.  
"Désolé madame, c'est que...  
- Allooooooooooons tu ne tomberas pas deux fois sur une femme comme moi !"  
Elle l'embarqua sans autre forme de procès, et Jackal comprit en l'éclair d'un instant que peut-être, c'était à cause de ce genre de femmes que la plupart des garçons de son âge étaient homosexuels...


	6. Chapter 6

Thème : Demented (traduction 1 > dément, traduction 2 > sénile -v)  
Mots : 78

"Merci Banda-sensei ! Sans vous je n'aurais jamais pu aller au Junior Sembatsu !  
- Ce n'est rien Sengoku-kun, tu l'avais mérité."  
C'est sûr, pensa Sengoku, parce qu'après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il s'était rendu compte que son entraîneur n'était pas aussi sénile qu'il voulait le faire paraître... Il était même parfaitement lucide, et encore très en forme pour quelqu'un de son âge et...  
Enfin bref, Sengoku avait compris qu'on pouvait apprendre beaucoup des personnes âgées


	7. Chapter 7

Thème : Changing room  
Mots : 188

"MWAHAHAAAAAA ! Je vais enfin pouvoir être utile à Ryôma-sama !"  
Osakada Tomoka, 12 ans, élève de Seigaku, avait pris son courage à deux mains et décidé d'imiter Inui-sempai. Elle allait recueillir des informations précieuses sur Hyôtei, et livrerait le tout à Ryôma-sama qui gagnerait son prochain match grâce à elle ! Quoique il le gagnerait de toute façon, c'était Ryôma-sama après tout !  
Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle arrive à Hyôtei...  
...après l'entraînement.  
"Pas grave, je suis sûre qu'il reste encore quelqu'un dans les vestiaires et je pourrais lui extorquer des informations !"  
Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, elle se dirigea vers ce qui lui sembla être les vestiaires. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à coller son oreille contre la porte, quelqu'un en sortit.  
La mâchoire de Tomoka alla se fracasser au sol.  
"Excusez-moi... Je peux avoir votre numéro de téléphone ? o  
- Désolé, je ne suis pas de ce bord-là"  
La jeune fille n'eut pas la force de ramasser une deuxième fois sa mâchoire lorsqu'elle vit un rouquin venir s'accrocher au bras du beau brun à lunettes qui venait de la jeter méchamment...


	8. Chapter 8

Thème : Swimming pool  
Mots : 67

"C'est gentil à vous de m'avoir invité à la piscine, Higashikata-sempai !  
- Ce n'est rien, vraiment... D'habitude j'y vais avec Minami, mais il ne pouvait pas... En fait, je ne voulais pas y aller tout seul...  
- C'est normal ! Vous y restez longtemps ?  
- Assez, oui...  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"  
Taichi se retrouva subitement muet après que Higashikata l'ai longuement embrassé.


	9. Chapter 9

Thème : Money  
Mots : 154

"Et merde !"  
Mizuki jura intérieurement. Il lui manquait 10 yens.  
Dix malheureux yens qui le séparaient de la bouteille d'eau du distributeur.  
Pas question d'abandonner.  
Il avisa un garçon d'environ son âge un peu plus loin. Avec un crâne rasé, exactement ce qu'il détestait ! Mais ça avait l'air de quelqu'un de très innocent, et Mizuki tenait à extorquer 10 yens à quelqu'un.  
"Excuse-moi, tu ne voudrais pas me prêter 10 yens ? Je suis désolé de demander, mais j'en ai  
vraiment besoin.  
- Euh, oui, bien sûr, attendez un moment..."  
Il tira son porte-monnaie et fouilla dans ses pièces.  
"Ah, tenez, j'ai 100 yens... mais pas moins...  
- Bon, tant pis, j'irais demander à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Non non, gardez-les, ce n'est pas grave du tout !"  
C'était généreux de sa part. Mizuki n'aimait pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, même si c'était un parfait inconnu.  
Katsuo reçut ainsi son premier baiser.


	10. Chapter 10

Thème : Bubble bath  
Mots : 34

Jirô regarda avec stupéfaction le cadeau d'anniversaire que venait de lui offrir son amant.  
Un gel moussant pour le bain.  
Non, franchement.  
"Mais tu sais bien que je n'ai qu'une douche chez moi, Horio-kun..."


	11. Chapter 11

Thème : Wallpaper  
Mots : 123

"Maman, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me traîner dans ce genre de magasin, c'est pour les FILLES.  
- Enfin Kôhei, c'est du papier peint de TA chambre qu'il s'agit ! Ton frère au moins ne s'est pas plaint !"  
Kôhei soupira, et vit soudain un autre garçon de son âge, avec une coupe au bol, qui semblait avoir le même problème que lui…  
Ce fut encore pire lorsque leurs deux mères se mirent à discuter avec la vendeuse.  
"Ce trouve ça très bien d'emmener vos filles avec vous !  
- ON EST DES GARCONS !"  
Voyant que le garçon aux cheveux colorés avait la même réaction que lui, Kachirô lui fit un grand sourire, auquel Kôhei répondit.


	12. Chapter 12

Thème : Homework  
Mots : 90

Sengoku se sentait floué.  
S'il avait accepté d'aider dans ses devoirs l'enfant d'un couple d'amis de ses parents, c'est parce qu'on lui avait dit que c'était une jeune kogaru de son âge ! – or tout le monde sait que les kogaru sont des filles faciles, n'est-ce pas ? –  
Il pourrait passer outre le physique, après tout, cette personne avait effectivement la peau bronzée, les cheveux décolorés, des vêtements eux beaucoup trop colorés et presque de mauvais goût…  
… mais POURQUOI fallait-il que ça soit le capitaine de St Rudolph ?


	13. Chapter 13

Thème : Tears  
Mots : 58

Katsuo ne savait pas quoi faire. Il faisait face à une Tomoka en pleurs, et n'arrivait pas à saisir la raison de son chagrin. Il essayait donc tant bien que mal de la réconforter, en la serrant contre lui et en lui disant que ça irait…  
"Naaaaaaaaaaaaan ça ira pas ! J'ai PERDU MON CD DE X-JAPAN !"


End file.
